The Undeveloped Story
by jinxed-lulu
Summary: Collection of drabbles about how everyone in Mystic Falls can almost feel the connection between Damon and Elena. Various POVs; mild swearing and a pinch of angst. Delena
1. Stefan

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

.

.

.

.

_Stefan Salvatore_

.

.

.

He felt the change in them when they came back from Georgia—the way the spoke to each other and moved around one another. Still he didn't let it get to him, didn't dare think it would go any further. Damon had come back to Mystic Falls for Katherine had he not? Why would he even bother with the look-a-like when he was on a mission to get the original, the one he truly _loved_. Then of course when they finally got the goddamn tomb open she wasn't even there—had _never_ been there. A part of his heart died that night; not because he still felt anything for Katherine, no, because now his brother was most likely going to make Elena his new obsession.

Stefan hated himself for feeling so insecure, but when Isobel announced for all to hear that his brother was _in love with Elena_ he just knew this wouldn't end well. This was starting to feel like 1864 all over again… Talk about a town where history repeats itself! Yet there was a fire that burned deep inside of his girlfriend that only Damon brought to the surface, a secret smile that she only gave to him when his cocky and arrogant attitude came out with his sarcastic comments—a secret that the two shared. And maybe she didn't see it or acknowledge it, but Stefan saw it for what it was, Elena was falling for Damon in return.

Maybe it was selfish, but he was thankful for all the supernatural drama in their lives at the moment. It didn't leave much time for Elena to look deep inside of her heart, so for now all she knew was that she love _him_ and wanted nobody but _him_. He was no fool—maybe not today, maybe not in a month, but sooner or later she would see what he did.

In the end he did not know if it would be Damon or Stefan who was the victor of her heart.


	2. Caroline

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

.

.

.

.

_Caroline Forbes_

.

.

.

As a human she'd seen the mild attraction that burned between her best friend and Damon Salvatore, at the time Caroline thought nothing much of it. Why would she, just because Stefan had taken the role as boyfriend, that didn't mean it was a sin to just _look_. Damon was hot, then add that little air of mystery and dash of danger—he was officially irresistible.

Everything came into stark focus once she became a vampire. Now she was in the know, got to be part of their little world, was able to see what lay beneith their masks.

This was how she came to know that Damon Salvatore wasn't just attracted to Elena, he was also in love with her. And underneith it all, her friend loved him too. Their playful banter, mild flirting, fleeting looks were just all that Elena would let them have. Refusing to let them become more.

When Caroline first found out she was glad; hadn't Damon done enough damage? Wasn't Stefan the safer choice, the guy practically screamed 'romance novel'. Later though she saw how much the elder Salvatore brother loved Elena—_unconditionally_ and with _everything_ he had. There was no room for mistakes when it came to Elena Gilbert's wellbeing. She also noticed that while Stefan did love her friend, it was nothing like Damon did. The relationship she had with Stefan might look like the right choice, but she didn't think it was; because while it was sweet and loving it was missing that one thing you should have with the one you love—that feeling that if you let go with that person everything but them would fade away and they'd consume you. Caroline knew that if she just gave in with Damon that it would be that way.

Yet she said nothing. Having her own little love triangle with Matt and Tyler taught her how hard it is to have to choose between to wonderful guys who loved you, and you loved in return. How could you make that final decision when your heart broke even a little at hurting one of them? Still the harder you pushed and pulled in the end you only hurt everyone more—that's why she thought the longer Elena dragged this out she was going to break those brothers beyond repair.

No matter, Caroline wouldn't say anything. Like everyone else she would just stand back and watch the three of them crash and burn.


	3. Alaric

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

.

.

.

.

_Alaric Saltzman_

.

.

.

The first time he met the dark haired vampire, Damon Salvatore, he wanted nothing more than to kill him—plunge a stake deep inside his heart. It seemed fair to him; this monster had taken his beautiful Isobel from him, so why should he still be living when she wasn't anymore. Then he found out the truth … his wife had left _him_, sought out this vampire because she wanted to become a member of the undead. Yeah, that sucked.

Everything changed during that resuce mission to save Stefan. They had no fought together, he was no longer the enemy. Slowly they spent more time together, drinking together at the Grill—somehow they had inexplicably become friends. During this time Alaric got to watch first hand how Damon started to love Elena Gilbert, how his world started to revolve around this girl. He saw how she loved him back, though she refused to admit it even to herself. Watched how much pain she put his friend through. There were many days that he just wanted to shake her and yell at her to just admit it, that just letting the denial go would make things better, not worse.

Still he wasn't going to touch this love triangle with a ten foot pole. The three of them were like a vortex that just sucked everybody in and when they finally couldn't take anymore of the pressure Alaric sure as Hell wasn't going to explode with them.

Why the girl was still fighting for Stefan, he'd never know. Hadn't he choose Klaus and human blood over her? Didn't she see that Damon would choose her before anything or anyone?

Alaric could only hope that by the time she allowed herself to see the truth it wasn't too late. In the end it wouldn't matter that Damon wasn't human—he did have humanity and could only take too much pain and rejection. Sooner or later he was going to let go, nobody fights for a lost cause forever. And while he liked Elena very much, he just wanted everything to work for his friend for once. Everybody deserved to love and be _loved_ in return.


	4. Katherine

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

.

.

.

.

_Katherine Pierce_

.

.

.

Yes, in the end, Katherine only loved Stefan. Deep down she knew that she shouldn't have played with Damon also, but he had charmed her greatly—he also wasn't hard on the eyes. It had been his big heart that ruined everything; he loved too strongly and held on too tightly. To her it was his own fault that he became the disaster that he was today. Sure if you really wanted to divulge into the semantics, Katherine knew that she was selfish, manipulative and a bitch, but you didn't stay alive being sweet and innocent.

What she really found funny was that once Damon saw the truth and released his love for her, he went and fell obsessively in love with her doppelganger—who didn't want him either. Always second best to his brother, destined to keep loving women who would never choose him. Katherine always knew that his heart was going to be the death of him someday. Like how he was willing to die for little Elena Gilbert. He was such a fool.

Oh she saw that Petrova fire burning in that girl's veins but she was too scared to let it guide her. From what Katherine had seen it wasn't Stefan who could ignite it either—this is why she was always going to choose him, never the other brother. She may not have much of her humanity left, but she still knew that there was no point in love if it didn't make you _feel_. It almost made her cackle with glee knowing that Elena didn't want to give in to her desires because she didn't want to be like her! How the pathetic girl didn't see that she _was_ acting just like her, she did not know, but how she treated Damon was exactly how she treated her 'toys'—being selfish and manipulative with them.

They would continue this dance for eternity, their own fucked up little love square. She loved and only wanted Stefan; Damon would only love and want Elena; Stefan would always be stuck loving both Elena and her; then Elena would forever be stuck between two brothers.

Sure to be a sad existance for some—but Katherine liked games.


	5. Jeremy

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

.

.

.

.

_Jeremy Gilbert_

.

.

.

There were times when Jeremy saw Damon's humanity shine through his mask of the bad-ass vamprie, and they had finally stopped shocking him. Even the fact that his humanity shined at it's brightest around his sister didn't shock him anymore. If anything this only warmed him to Damon Salvatore all the more—he had visible proof that he loved her more than anything in the world, more than his own life. Would love Elena till he had nothing left to give, maybe even after he breathed his last breath on this Earth.

Sure you call him insane for keeping his fingers crossed that Damon Salvatore would someday be the man his older sister finally choose in the end, he figured most people would. Yeah the dude had snapped his neck when he wasn't completely balanced; Jeremy forgave him for that though because the guy felt actual remorse and guilt over it. Also he'd bonded with Damon, that was another point stacked in his favor. There was just this thing about him that Stefan was missing—whatever it was he couldn't put his finger on it.

Jeremy also liked the way he didn't baby his sister, was truthful with her even if it meant that she was going to push him away yet again. Stefan was always keeping her in the dark.

That and you couldn't even be in the same room with the two of them without almost tasting whatever it was they shared. Feeling that it wouldn't be long before the tension between them, that was almost as taut as a piano wire, would soon snap. Because one day Elena wouldn't have her precious denial to hide behind—she would have to own up to the fact that Stefan wasn't the only one who held her heart. On that day she was going to face the crossroad in front of her; what brother could she not live without.


	6. Bonnie

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

.

.

.

.

_Bonnie Bennett_

.

.

.

All she wanted was for all of Mystic Falls little supernatural problems to go away. Just for everything to become simple again. Bonnie knew that nothing could ever be normal again; she was a _witch_ and Caroline, one of her best friends since fist grade, was now a _vampire_. These things don't go away, they were forever.

Maybe it was cold of her to think that Elena should leave both Salvatore brothers alone, when she knew that she loved them both, but that _was_ the reason she should. Didn't she see that nothing good could ever come of this? However long she stayed with Stefan, his brother would not be far behind and the feelings that she felt for him. That by commiting to a relationship with a vampire she would eventually grow old and he wouldn't, there would never be a chance to have a child of her own. Making a decision as strong as this seemed a bit much at eighteen years old.

How could her friend not see that this twisted cycle would never end. Forever she would be stuck loving both brothers—as they would love her in return. Nobody wins. Did Elena want a lifetime of heartache?

Bonnie knew that Elena's denial of her love was because she _didn't want_ to face the bigger picture between the three of them. Didn't want to feel the guilt she knew would come with feeling her love for Damon Salvatore. Sadly she would be soon—with all the time she spent with him as Stefan had given himself over to Klaus it would only be a matter of time. That little bubble of ignorance that they so happily lived in was going to pop … none of them were going to come out of this the same.

So yes, while Bonnie knew that her best friend _loved_ these two heart, body, mind, and soul, she still thought it would be better for everyone if she just let go. Found a human to be with. And despite her opinion she would still be there to help pick up the pieces when the shit hit the fan.


	7. Matt

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

.

.

.

.

_Matt Donovan_

.

.

.

Watching how Damon Salvatore and Elena Gilbert interact when they come to the Grill always makes him shake his head. The sexual tension that followed them was almost palpable. Flirting and exchainging heated glances – as was the usual – just made the air thicker with it almost choking those around them. Like always he just sighed and went about his business; he couldn't tell them that they were playing with fire and would get burned. By now they _had to know._

Didn't stop him for feeling bad for Stefan. Matt honestly liked the guy, even now knowing that he was a vampire. Maybe he could do something to salvage what he shared with Elena before his older brother seduced her away from him—better act quickly though. Love was fickle he now knew.

And while Matt might feel for those involved in this madness that Caroline had told him a little about, he had his own problems to deal with at the moment. He was caught in his own depressing love triangle with Caroline and Tyler. Much like Elena he was the only human; the girl he loved was a vampire and his competition was a werewolf. How had the world become so helter skelter?

He wished Elena all the best in her relationships, but that didn't mean he was on her side. No, he wasn't, because he knew what it felt like to be the male who was forever waiting for her to just make up her fucking mind.


	8. Rose

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed, favorited, and put this story on their alerts.

**Pairing:** Damon/Elena

.

.

.

.

_Rose_

.

.

.

Why she had stayed longer than to give this group of people the information about the doppelganger and Originals, she did not know at first. It didn't take long to figure out, she stayed for _him_, for _Damon_. He'd reminded her so much of herself it almost hurt. Never opening yourself up, never letting people in, because when all was said and done they usually weren't there.

Honestly she felt bad for this vampire. His love for the human girl was just tragic. Rose thought he deserved better—if this girl could not see what she was missing or refused to see it, then he might be better off without her in the end. However she was a vampire too and knew that a powerful emotion such as love, did not go away easily.

Really she began to think them both blind. How could Damon miss her heart beating in candence with his when they were in the same room with his hearing? Couldn't Elena see how much her indifference and refusal hurt this already broken man? Part of her wondered if the two of them would continue to ignor the elephant in the room until the world ended—somehow she knew that one of them would cling to that denial like a safetly blanket while it ended.

They had the ability to become something beautiful, the love they shared was found once in a lifetime, if you were lucky to even find it then. Embracing the comfort of not having to face reality was only going to leave them with bitter 'what ifs' and a ending that will hurt everyone surrounding them.

Maybe if these two made it out alive they'd finally confess everything and take a step in the right direction.


End file.
